Ultimates(Episode)
Psyphon wispered, "It's ready master!" Vilgax grabbed his new Ultmonitrix and locked on his right wrist. "Interesting" commented Animo. "I want garbage!" muttered the Garbage Monster. Gwen and Kevin went to look and see how Magister Flonsona was doing but when they got there they found her dead and Gwen ran for help. People swarmed in and Magister Hulka barked, "Get out now! This is a murder for Magisters only!" Gwen asked, "Could it be Kolar again, or even another student of his?" "Could be." Suggested Magister Korwak. "What class was she teaching?" Asked Kevin. "Protective Instincts" Kevin clicked his plumbers badge & annouced, "All students in Protective Instincts come to homeroom now!" The magisters went over to the homeroom and found out that only four students were enrolled in this class. Tack Jr, Benny, Eliana and Dire. "Whoo did it!" Hulka spat. Dire raised her hand then tackled Hulka. Dire was a Loboan (Benwolf species) and she hissed and clawed. At one point she howled and created a sonic wave. Magister Runoff grabbed his blaster and shot at her. He hit her in the tail, arm and lower left torso. She howled in pain. Then she passed out. When she woke up they realized she had been paid by an intergalatic crimanal to confess that she did it. She wouldn't say who did it. Or who paid her. All she did was stay quiet. In the Pacific Ocean, their were new members to the evil squadron. Vulkanus, Zombozo, Circus Freaks, King Viktor, Mummy, Yelandooshi, Ultimate Techadon Weapons Master, Hex, Ssserpernt, Simian, Sevenseven, Sixsix, Dnalien, Ultimate Albedo, Clancy, Rojo, Elena, Ultimate Eon and Darkstar. The Squadron of Darkness. Gwen and Kevin were researching crimanals that are also murderers. Argit was on every list. Along with Sunder, Ragnarok, Vreedle Brothers, Sevenseven, Sixsix and Vulkanus. Aggregor and Zs'kayr were removed when they said they will help Ben when he needs it. Until then they are in the null void. Max and Verdona were roaming that universe when Xylene tailgates them and goes mad. She shoots at them and their ship crashes on Xenon. They were trapped. Xylene brought her ship down and shoot at them. Verdona shoot back with pink mana ovals. Xylene crashed but on a nearby planet called Galvan Mark ||. Azmuth was working with Myaxx on the Dnamatrix. "I can't believe Ben 1,000,000 told this Ben about my surpise!" He was saying. Myaxx just nodded not really caring that much. That night Gwen had a nightmare about the ultimates in Ben's Fusetrix. She rembered last time she went in and was fine but it was really scary. Azmuth said he fixed the glitches but Gwen wasn't sure. In the morning Kevin was gone but Dog was here. Weird. He goes everywhere with Kevin unless..... He missing! There was a note that said I'm going to Primus to find out who murdered that Magister. Come with me and bring Dog signed Kevin Ethan Levin. Major Events *Vilgax has a new Ultmonitrix *Vilgaxes squadron is growing larger by the minute *Their was a murder at the plumbers academy Characters *Gwen *Kevin *Dog *Tack Jr. *Korwak *Hulka *Runoff *Ben (Mentioned) *Max *Verdona *Xylene *Azmuth *Myaxx *Flonsona (Murdered) Villians *Vilgax *Dire *Tick *Garbage Monster *Animo *Psyphon *Vulkanus *Techadon Weapons Master *Zombozo *Frightwig *Acid Breath *Thumbskull *Ssserpent *Simian *Argit *Elena *Nanochips *Yelandooshi *Mummy *King Viktor *Hex *DNAliens Errors *Argit was here even though he was just arrested by Kevin Trivia *This is the first time Ben wasn't in this episode *This episode has alot of villians *Dog was a birthday present from Gwen to Kevin Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack